


子承母业（like mother, like son）

by erosshakki



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pimp, business reception, sex in the air
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 《无星之夜》+《查荣之爪》恩崔立困在了魔索布莱城，被贾拉索抓去做商务接待。随后回想起了母亲的事。PWPfanart：  https://erosshakki.tumblr.com/post/188627839108/like-mother-like-son《starless night》+《charon's claw》Entreri was trapped in Menzoberranzan，and hooked up with drow priestesses introduced by Jarlaxle。and he recalled his mother was a ……





	子承母业（like mother, like son）

“我的埃比尔，请原谅我招待不周。”贾拉索优雅地鞠了个躬，宽檐帽在身前划过，羽穗闪过些丝绸般的光泽。  
恩崔立盯着贾拉索的光头，丝毫没觉出对方的语调中包含任何歉意，“也不必招待了，什么时候能让我返回地表？”  
“最近我很忙的，还记得吗，霍尔巴家委托我调查一宗案件……”佣兵头子的语调变得险恶，用目光将对方紧紧攫住，看着杀手在他面前故作镇静、甚至还装出一副关切的神情。  
“案件有进展么？”恩崔立觉得自己的笑容有些僵硬，一想到被发现后可能的刑罚，后背就像是爬过万千蜘蛛。  
“我猜啊，一定是个饥渴难耐的家伙干的，试图强暴可怜的杰丽斯·霍尔巴却遭到抵抗，于是就用长剑杀害了她。”  
“强暴卓尔女性？反过来还差不多。”恩崔立嗤了一声。  
贾拉索熄灭营火，领着恩崔立离开东尼加顿湖的放牧洞屋，前往达耶特佣兵团位于爪裂谷的大本营，“现在有个简单的任务，但只有你能够胜任，请务必帮我这个忙。”  
“说来听听。”他有别的选择吗？  
“一项荣耀的任务，旨在为佣兵团赢得未来各大家族显贵们的支持。”  
恩崔立并不很感兴趣。手上的奶箱沉甸甸的，尽管被贾拉索晾在牧场，每天的工作就是放牧、挤奶、灌装新鲜的罗斯兽奶、运送到佣兵团总部，枯燥乏味，但新的任务意味着变数。黑暗精灵并不特别痛恨人类，但对于来自地表的迷失生灵，在魔索布莱城内送奶就已经足够危险，不光是那些淫邪的目光和盘问式的搭讪，甚至还会遭受黑暗精灵女性的无故毒打。  
主母。他居然杀了一位主母。如果不能尽快逃出这个暗无天日的黑暗精灵都市，恩崔立知道自己的下场必定惨烈。  
“我先去送奶，稍等会儿。”  
“好的，尽快去休息室找我。”贾拉索拿了两瓶奶，微笑着离开——使用这位致命杀手做些跑腿的工作太过于奢侈，只有接下来这项任务才能最大限度地调度他的价值。  
抵达总部后，恩崔立像往常一样将鲜奶在餐厅入口处摆好，并且回收了遗漏在餐桌上的空奶瓶。  
今天又差了一个。  
看着奶箱里空着的一格，杀手有些烦躁，于是去楼上几位副官的办公室门口转悠了一圈，还是没找到那个失踪的奶瓶。正要下楼时，他突然察觉到精神上的入侵，无需回头便知道是佣兵团那位危险的心灵异能者正在刺探他的内心。  
还是贾拉索身边比较安全。他匆匆前往位于地下的休息室——整个魔索布莱城都位于地下，准确说来是佣兵团建筑主体之下、峭壁岩层内部。总部扩建的过程中意外挖出了温泉，不必再用使用城市输水管，为贾拉索节约了大量水费。  
“辛苦你了，埃比尔，何不使用温泉放松下呢，”贾拉索正在长椅上把玩一个水滴形的小瓶，身边放着一叠衣物，“拿着这些新衣服，专门为你订购的。”  
最上面是两条毛巾。恩崔立拎起一件黑色丝绸衬衫，领口和袖口有着大片的金线刺绣，“太招摇了，不适合我。”  
“没关系的，只需要今天穿。还有新皮靴，都是送你的。”贾拉索踢了踢长椅下的纸盒。  
恩崔立瞪着黑暗精灵，讥讽道：“你是想讨我欢心，和我上床吗？”  
休息室只有笑声回荡，但恩崔立似乎从中听出些心虚。  
贾拉索止住笑意，冷冷说道：“别太抬举你自己了，没人想要和你上床。除了……米兹瑞姆家族的第一祭司格瑞娜·米兹瑞姆和扎尔德·米兹瑞姆女士。”  
原来贾拉索是要他当婊子！那些痛苦的记忆在恩崔立脑海中翻腾，使得他的双眼迸出些红光。  
看着恩崔立气得说不出话来，贾拉索非常满意，继续说道：“以及……姬芮·索拉林、贝瑞丽普·索拉林姐妹。”  
怎么还不止两人！恩崔立很想刺穿佣兵头子的心脏，什么为佣兵团赢得未来各大家族显贵们的支持，原来是要将他送给黑暗精灵妇女当做玩物！  
“还有狄尔家族的奥罗波主母；以及昆赛尔·班瑞，来自最为尊贵的第一家族。”贾拉索说完最后两个名字，轻松地往后靠倒，十指相抵，观察着人类的反应。恩崔立很知时务，尽管这对男性人类而言可能是一项充满屈辱的工作，但贾拉索知道恩崔立最后还是会屈服的。  
卖淫可比被处死强多了。  
杀手已经被魔索布莱城残虐的奴役制度所击败，握紧的拳头渐渐松开，消沉地问道：“什么时候。”  
“今天时柱过半，你有充足的准备时间。请把这当成一种赞赏。”  
“我希望她们能多赞赏赞赏你。”恩崔立恨恨地说。  
佣兵头子笑了笑，“你怎么知道没有过呢。好啦，去泡个澡，放松放松，当做一个假日。六位贵妇都对你很感兴趣，想要体验人类的雄风，可不能让她们失望。”  
恩崔立哼了一声，很清楚让贵妇们失望的惩罚就是死亡。他拿走毛巾和衣物，怨愤地冲进浴室。母亲的样貌已然模糊，但不小心窥见母亲和陌生男子交合的那种震惊和局促依旧无法淡忘。她是个妓女，会把客人带往家里，而他的父亲负责收取报酬。小阿提密斯太早见识了这种残酷的金钱交易，为之深深消沉，而他的叔叔更是用猥亵、强奸撕裂了他的童年。更为痛苦的记忆是被母亲亲手卖作娈童，并被恋童癖几次转卖强奸。虽然已过去了二十年，但恩崔立只是将这段记忆封存，克制着不去回想而已。  
恩崔立一拳挥向木制储物柜，弄坏了一扇柜门。现在到了他子承母业的时候了？他本以为凭借自己的黑暗天赋逃离了原本的阶层，却又在黑暗精灵的社会中再次沦为婊子，干起了和母亲同样的行当。恩崔立解开皮甲、武器带，脱下其他衣物仔细叠好，缓缓步入角落里的单人浴池。真是莫大的讽刺！他躺入温热的泉水，水下的沉寂让他的内心稍稍平伏。  
有人拍了拍水面。  
恩崔立从浴池中坐起，贾拉索正守在池边，递过来一块肥皂。黑暗精灵穿着平常的马甲，换了条短裤。“打算溺死自己？”  
“我打算溺死在六位女士的爱意之中。”恩崔立苦笑着说。  
“那可就难了，她们的爱意就像是地表的沙漠，不过你要是想溺死在别的什么液体……”  
恩崔立撇了撇嘴。“够了。让我对惨淡的未来存留一些幻想。”他开始往头发上打肥皂，黑暗精灵的肥皂一股香料味。  
“我帮你修整一下。”贾拉索掏出剃刀，跪在浴池边，让恩崔立靠在自己膝盖上，将他的额发削短、短髭的边缘刮整齐，更能突出他的男性人类气概。  
黑暗精灵纤长的手指拨动湿漉的黑发。恩崔立讥讽道：“羡慕我的头发？”  
“想必这也是她们找上门来的原因。差不多就出来吧。”贾拉索冲了冲腿，离开热气腾腾的浴室。  
恩崔立擦干自己，进入换衣间穿上贾拉索给他准备的全套服装。无论上衣还是裤子都剪裁得非常合身，他心情复杂地看了旁边的贾拉索一眼，怀疑贾拉索是不是趁自己昏厥的时候把他全身上下都量过一遍。在坠入山谷的前一刻，佣兵头子拖着断腿总算赶到，使用蛛网戒指救下了半死不活的杀手，又将他带回魔索布莱城接受治疗，而当时他还以为自己是多么的幸运。还不如直接死外面，从和崔斯特决斗的峭壁上掉下去，也不要来到魔索布莱。  
“别忘了新靴子。”贾拉索为恩崔立调整好黑披风，又把鲜奶塞给他。“你得提前补充水分和营养。”  
“我对自己的体能有信心。”泡完澡口很渴，罗斯兽奶的味道清甜，恩崔立一饮而尽。  
“很多被征召的兽人也这么以为，但结局是被施以祭吻之刑。”人类的短髭上留了一道白印，贾拉索掏出手帕帮他擦掉，并且将水滴形的小药瓶塞入恩崔立的衣兜。“办事前喝了这瓶药，能让你硬很久。”  
见杀手对此不屑一顾，贾拉索提醒道，“活下去比较重要。你无法想象女祭司们有多难对付，除了可怜的杰丽斯·霍尔巴。现在去熟悉下场地吧。”  
恩崔立面色凝重地跟在贾拉索身后，在错综复杂的达耶特本部中穿行——这种构造是为了阻碍敌对佣兵团可能的入侵。他们进入一个靠近悬崖、用蓝色魔光装饰的院落，背后是围着紫色绸缎的岩壁和砖墙，这一面并未开设任何窗户。岩壁一侧布置了一张悬挂红色纱帐的床铺，对面是矮桌和一组长榻，并且已经准备好了烈酒和精致点心。恩崔立发现自己亲手挤的罗斯兽奶并没有用于这场聚会，有些失望。  
“你见过她们么？长得如何？”恩崔立试着和贾拉索闲聊。  
“见过几个。在卓尔中算是一般吧，不过她们都是前几家族的贵妇，在魔索布莱，地位远比美貌重要。”  
“地表也是一样。”  
贾拉索点了点头：“不同的种族之间还是能分享一些近似的价值观点，而这是相互理解的基础。昆赛尔组织这个聚会，是为了推进未来前往地表的……远游，而作为人类精锐的你，能满足她们对于地表的想象。”  
恩崔立可不想和黑暗精灵谈什么相互理解，所谓的远游其实是班瑞家族正在策划的一场战争，目标就是占领秘银厅掠夺财富，而对于优质奴隶的需求也是发动战争的原因之一。恩崔立掏出那瓶药水，对于奴隶这层身份有了更多的理解。他不过是女祭司们的一件玩物，一件器具。“一会儿别叫我的本名，叫我格雷·拜拉巴斯。”  
“所有发生在魔索布莱的事，都会留在魔索布莱。待你返回地表，没人会知道你在魔索布莱城有过如此艳遇。”  
“格雷·拜拉巴斯。”恩崔立坚持道，也很清楚贾拉索又在暗示之后会放他自由，给予他虚假的希望。  
贾拉索笑了笑，把恩崔立晾在此地，前去迎接贵妇们的到来。门被轻轻上了锁，恩崔立走向悬崖边缘，探头望向爪裂谷那漆黑的深渊，最终还是选择退回安全的院落。他给自己倒了一杯烈酒并滴入壮阳药剂，坐在长榻上，头颅低垂。  
“这位就是新加入达耶特佣兵团的人类战士，阿提密斯·恩崔立。”贾拉索领着六位黑暗精灵女性进入小院，空气中弥漫着几种不同的香水气息——当然也包括贾拉索的。  
恩崔立暗骂佣兵头子还是用了自己的真名，但也只得将壮阳酒迅速喝完，按捺住怒火，装作卑顺地起身迎接。他用拙劣的卓尔语进行问候，被允许抬头后，看到六位衣着暴露的美艳黑暗精灵女性将自己团团围住，不禁裤裆发紧。这叫长得一般？他居然觉得不用壮阳药剂也能应付了。  
“这个人类的舌头好像不太灵巧。”  
“口音很重啊，不过很有异域风情。”  
“要不先试试他的舌头？”  
她们的语速很快，恩崔立根本无法辨析。其中一位女性勾过他的脖子，用一个猥亵的亲吻掠夺着他的口腔。“确实不太灵巧。”亲完后，她娇笑着说。  
“这位是姬芮·索拉林。”贾拉索凑过来为她们做介绍。恩崔立向姬芮行了个礼，并留意到人群外围挤不进来的一位小个子年轻女祭司和姬芮长得很像，肯定是她的妹妹贝瑞丽普。姐妹俩都有着柔顺的及腰长发，穿着半透明的纱裙，佩戴大量黄金饰品，可以看到圆润的胸乳和粉紫色的乳尖。  
“第一家族的昆赛尔女士，令佣兵团蓬荜生辉；你身后的是尊贵的奥罗波主母。”昆赛尔正在纠缠贾拉索，揉捏着佣兵头子的紧翘臀部。她与奥罗波主母稍微年长一些，更添一种成熟的韵味，在恩崔立看来依旧美得惊人类。尤其是奥罗波主母，有着精灵中少见的丰硕乳房，正紧贴着他的后背，乳尖已经硬起。  
“然后这两位是格瑞娜·米兹瑞姆和扎尔德·米兹瑞姆。”  
米兹瑞姆家的两位女性都扎着马尾，佩戴着黑曜石饰物。她们分别控住恩崔立的左右手，为谁能更快地将恩崔立“缴械”下了五十枚金币的赌注。那个年轻的女祭司贝瑞丽普也想让贾拉索为自己引见，谁料贾拉索却被昆赛尔勾走，推倒在了长榻上。  
恩崔立也被贵妇们拖到床上。她们并未在意贾拉索为他精心准备的服装，而是痛下黑手，转瞬之间将他扒得精光，伏在他身上或是爱抚或是亲吻，玩弄着这个中年男人。即是天堂，也是地狱。恩崔立只剩毛腿还空闲，看着那几位年长的女祭司和人类玩得热火朝天，年轻的贝瑞丽普不知该干什么，只能在床边生闷气。  
“亲爱的昆赛尔，协议是只允许使用那个人类，并不包括我……”贾拉索镇静下来，试图唤起昆赛尔的契约精神，但对方根本不吃这一套。  
“我是在惩罚你，自以为是的贾拉索，你最近和崔尔玩得挺好啊。”  
“你多心了，我只是提供一些情报服务而已，如果你有需要，我也会为你提供同样的专业服务。”贾拉索朝她挤了挤眼。  
“呸，你正在协助崔尔在背后拆台，阻挠班瑞主母进攻秘银厅的计划！”扣子被一个个解开，昆赛尔掀开贾拉索的背心，用中指和食指指节揉弄着贾拉索的乳尖，又狠狠捏了一下，疼得他无法继续维持一贯的职业微笑。  
“没有的事……啊！”  
裤子被粗暴地地扯下，昆赛尔一脚踩上贾拉索半硬的阴茎，柔软的脚掌蹂躏着他的下体。一时间贾拉索不知该做出什么反应，是发出享受的呻吟让她再用点力，还是……  
腰间的五首蛇鞭嘶嘶作响，“我觉得他很不老实。”  
另一个蛇头说，“我也觉得他的叫声很假。就用毒液撬开他的伪装，让他体验到最真切的痛苦。”  
昆赛尔淫笑着拍了拍蛇头，“辛苦你们了，先去撬开他别的部位。”  
几位蛇恨透了这项任务，“其实用他捡回来的人类撬开他更为妥当，也颇具讽刺意味。”  
在几位脱得精光的贵妇之间，恩崔立瞄见了贾拉索的惨状，又听得那边提及“Rivvil”——也就是人类一词，赶紧加强和身前五位的互动，期望能蒙混过关。  
看到那边忙作一团，正在给恩崔立戴上鱼鳔制成的用具，昆赛尔哼了一声，没去扫五位贵妇的兴。贾拉索稍稍舒了口气，却被昆赛尔粗暴地分开双腿，冰冷、滑腻的蛇头抵住了他的后庭……  
贾拉索的哀叫在爪裂谷间回荡。此刻或许应是，裂股。  
听到叫声，骑乘在恩崔立身上的奥罗波主母愈发兴奋，将丰硕的双乳交替送往恩崔立口中，“Tuth！”  
好像是“一起”的意思？恩崔立扶住奥罗波主母的丰乳，同时含住双乳的乳尖用力吸吮，舌头又灵巧地左右挑动。真是累人。恩崔立的体力不比年轻的时候，现在又不得已用了壮阳药剂，靠药物维持的勃起缺乏快感，只是麻木地完成任务。  
恩崔立揉捏着面前的丰乳，配合着奥罗波主母的浪叫调整着抽插角度，期望自己能更沉浸在肉欲之中，而不是被她单方面玩弄。但突然间，他摸到了一个……硬块，  
他用关切的目光示意奥罗波主母暂停，引着她的手摸到左乳下缘的那块硬结。  
“怎么了？”其他几位贵妇关切地询问，也伸过手来揉捏主母的乳房。  
“这……以前没摸到过吗？”  
“是不是炎症？”  
奥罗波主母从恩崔立身上下来，神色有些慌张，“我得回去咨询下家族医师！”她穿好衣服，由昆赛尔和贾拉索陪同着一起离去。贾拉索被昆赛尔玩弄得过于激烈，光头在长榻扶手上磕出血来。恩崔立叹了口气，虽然总算解决了一个，但却是那个最性感的。  
而另外四位挺着奶子一拥而上，“也摸摸我的胸！”  
格瑞娜·米兹瑞姆更是抢占先鸡，给恩崔立换了个鱼鳔，握住那坚硬的器具纳入体内，娴熟地上下颠簸。那滚圆的宽臀从正面看也非常之诱惑，贴碰时发出淫乱的声响。恩崔立忍不住将手掌搭了上去，见对方并不反感，便大肆揉捏起来。之前冰冷、粗砺的手掌，现在多了些欲望的热度。  
快感渐渐累积，格瑞娜眯起双眼，放缓了节奏，已然忘记了之前的赌约，被这欢愉所填充。恩崔立趁机按住那充满弹力的宽臀，腰身一挺，听到她娇喘一声、内里开始有规律地颤动，知道自己又完成了六分之一的任务。他轻柔地搂着格瑞娜，让她躺倒，将自己依旧坚挺的器具缓缓抽出。  
“人类……别有一番情趣。”格瑞娜喘息着说道。  
“准备好你的金币吧。”扎尔德·米兹瑞姆拽起正和格瑞娜亲昵的恩崔立，侵略性地吻上他，与他舌尖交缠。她是蜘蛛教院的教师，无论是教院的女学生、还是隔壁格斗武塔的教官，都是她的裙下之臣，而玩弄来自地表的人类性奴更是一项有趣的赌约。  
准备好后，扎尔德跨坐上恩崔立，榨取着人类的器具。开始时只不过是单方面的淫乐，但恩崔立有力的臂膀环过女黑暗精灵，将她搂紧，主动掌握着交合的节奏。而扎尔德也回应着杀手的饥渴，沉下腰身，让他的器具送往更深处。恩崔立不禁动情地衔住精灵的尖耳，在她耳边发出了诱惑的呻吟。  
索拉林姐妹羡慕地看着，姬芮舔了舔嘴唇，含住了贝瑞丽普的尖耳，又将傻看着的妹妹推倒，与她交缠在一起。看着旁边这对年轻的姐妹，恩崔立很想加入她们，但是必须先解决难缠的女教师。恩崔立将扎尔德抱起，收回双腿跪坐在床上，架高她的臀部，不断冲击让她兴奋的那一点。扎尔德搂着恩崔立的脖子，不禁绷直了纤美的长腿，脚尖弯曲，欢叫声不绝于耳。“Nau！Nau！”  
虽然这是“不”的意思，但恩崔立还是很会审时度势的。伴随着几下有力的抽插，扎尔德也被攻陷了。  
“你是个很好的对手……我要向贾拉索买下你。”女教师神色柔和多了，用通用语说道。  
“非卖品。”恩崔立喘息着回答。  
姬芮一把推开妹妹，拽下恩崔立的鱼鳔，饥渴地直接骑了上去。“总算轮到我了。”  
“姐姐太狡猾了！”贝瑞丽普气的够呛，想起还有佣兵头子可以玩弄，但贾拉索早已一去不回。  
“人类感觉如何。”格瑞娜慵懒地问。  
“还好，硬度可以，尺寸不如兽人。我有过更好的情人。”  
恩崔立知道“Parzdiamo”这个词，意思是侍父之外的情人。没了鱼鳔的阻碍，快感更为强烈，姬芮的内里似乎将他牢牢吸住，他的抽插开始放缓，喘息声渐渐粗重。  
姬芮扇了他一巴掌。“他是不是快不行了？”  
“可以看出这个人类并不年轻了，坚持这么久也很不容易了。”格瑞娜评价道。  
恩崔立在重要的时刻停下，姬芮恼火地施展蛛网术，把他挂到了峭壁外的钟乳石上，在空中可悲地摇荡着。“这废物，真是没用！”  
他听到了最为痛恨的“Iblith”一词，无论他如何挣扎，也无法改变他低贱的非卓尔身份。  
“这种事还得卓尔自己来。”扎尔德自姬芮身后伸过双手，开始揉捏姬芮的乳房。她的手指轻巧纤柔，比起手掌粗糙、只会捏得这些女祭司肉痛的恩崔立娴熟多了，很快就拨撩得姬芮娇喘连连，淫液不断淌出。女教师和姬芮抱在一起，抚慰着彼此腿间那一点，而格瑞娜取出一根黑曜石雕刻的假阳具，缓缓推入姬芮湿润的洞口——  
还是没贝瑞丽普的事。  
被这一吓，恩崔立还没射就已经软了。蛛网缠住了恩崔立的躯干和双臂，虽然被拽得肩背生疼，但他不敢轻举妄动，因为下面就是漆黑的深渊。他闭上双眼，回想自己三十年却已经足够漫长的一生，觉得就这么死了对于杀手这个职业而言也算是善终了。他又自嘲地笑了笑，子承母业刚做了半天男妓，就落得这个结局，看来男妓比起杀手更是高危职业。  
突然，一只纤手抚摸着他的脸庞。恩崔立睁眼一看，是那位最年轻的女黑暗精灵，贝瑞丽普·索拉林。她使用了家族纹章赋予的浮空能力，正漂浮在恩崔立面前，微笑着审视着他，似乎在说，你终于落在了我的手中。  
“Dro。”恩崔立想起了一个简单的卓尔词汇，生命。  
贝瑞丽普轻轻吻上他，抚摸着他的下体，暗示他要用服务换取生命。他历经无数战斗的身躯迅速生成肾上腺素，抑制住了疼痛和乏累，也让他产生了一种超脱尘世的虚幻感，眼前美丽的卓尔女性简直就像是一位女神。很快亲吻变得热烈，贝瑞丽普套弄着恩崔立的下身，渴望着一场空中性爱。  
怎么能让她失望呢？恩崔立很清楚，失望的惩罚就是死亡。  
急不可耐的贝瑞丽普分开双腿，将硬起的人类器具送入体内。那里紧窄湿润，挤压着之前未能释放的器具。快感太过于强烈，恩崔立张嘴喘息着，身体微微发颤。而贝瑞丽普也是如此，娇媚地贴在杀手肩头，呼吸中带着颤抖。  
“我要动了。”  
恩崔立不明白女祭司说了什么，只感到她细瘦的双腿盘绕在自己腰间，开始微微使力，让两人更紧密地结合。恩崔立惊恐地感到身体在空中小幅晃动，但一束束蛛丝似乎还算坚韧，他们就这样拘谨地在中摇荡、亲吻、做爱。  
随着贝瑞丽普更剧烈地摇动蛛丝，渴求着更为飘然的快感，恩崔立也不禁迎合着她，身体紧绷，眼神迷离。蛛网像是钟摆般往复，快慰也如同潮水般起起伏伏。扎尔德、格瑞娜、姬芮已经结束，躺在床上欣赏着高难度的空中性爱，赞赏的同时，也不禁为二人捏了把汗。恩崔立难以抑制地低声呻吟，而贝瑞丽普紧紧与他相拥，沉浸在无垠的快感之中。  
终于，松动的末端丝线不再与钟乳石粘连，瞬间的失重与坠落时的冲刺，将二人送上极致的高潮。  
也坠入欲望的深渊。  
他们在那三人的尖叫声中下坠了十几尺，贝瑞丽普迅速启用了家族纹章，拽着沉重的杀手回到达耶特佣兵团的后院。“你救了我。”杀手感受着地面的坚实，喘息着说道。  
扎尔德帮他翻译。贝瑞丽普笑了笑，性爱很完满，她完全没有让他坠入爪裂谷的想法。年轻的女祭司拽起人类，在姬芮她们的起哄声中，又一次和恩崔立吻在一起。  
这几人穿好衣服，贾拉索敲门进来，“今天的服务如何？”  
宽沿帽下缠了了几圈纱布，昆赛尔把他折磨得浑身是伤。除了姬芮要求退钱，人类得到了其他三人的赞赏。恩崔立恭顺地垂下头，但是嘴角微微上扬。  
离去前，贝瑞丽普拍了下他的屁股。恩崔立守在佣兵团门口，沉默地注视着贝瑞丽普曼妙的背影渐渐远去。“她们为我支付了费用？”恩崔立心想，不，应该我给她们钱……  
贾拉索笑了笑，“一笔小钱而已，正好够抵销我的治疗费、你的治疗费、置装费、住宿费、介绍费——。”  
“能再把我介绍给贝瑞丽普·索拉林吗？”  
“当然。不过……还有另外几个家族的贵妇需要你出面协调，为佣兵团赢得未来各大家族的支持。”  
“让我歇几天。不，歇半个月再说。”腿脚发软，腰背酸痛，恩崔立拎着奶箱返回放牧洞屋。一路上他拉紧披风低头赶路，贾拉索给他准备的衣服确实是太招摇了，应该换回原本的行头。进屋后他点燃营火，打开奶箱准备清洗，发现不见了的那个瓶子居然回来了。不过是寻回一个空瓶罢了，为什么会让自己觉得满足？  
有意思。  
他躺倒在床上，感受着这一刻。悲惨的地底之旅让他不得不面对过去、面对自我，倒也不是全然没有可取之处。  
他这一生都在奋力拼搏，逃离原本的命运，却在这一刻滑落回原本的轨迹，子承母业，就如同捡回了一个本应倒空、遗忘的瓶子。或许出卖自己的匕首，和出卖自己的肉体并没有太多不同，只不过卖淫总让他回想起那些令他作呕的过往罢了。  
恩崔立闭上双眼，很怀念自己的宝石匕首。夺取别人的生命却总能让他深感愉悦，这肯定也是另一些记忆所促就。  
过去二十年，他一直在出卖些血腥的服务，整理着内心中一个个空瓶。  
或许……地表不过是一个牢笼广阔些的魔索布莱，一些人也如他一样，无法逃脱原本的阶级地位。他冷硬的内心出现了一丝裂缝，忆起母亲那真实存在过的温柔。  
或许错不在她。她可能是因为疾病无法继续照顾我。只是为了生存。如我一样。如所有人一样。  
那一刻，地表与魔索布莱的界限变得模糊。  
他疲惫地睡着了，但不再梦见地表。


End file.
